


6) Blind Date

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, Dating, Deaf Clint Barton, Engagement, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Natasha and Steve set their friends up and it couldn't have gone better... but not always for them.





	6) Blind Date

Tony was going to kill Natasha and Steve, the diner he was meeting his date was one of their favourites but they set up the time so he would have to go straight after work and it just so happens that Pepper gave him a full day of meetings so he was in a three piece suit and barely managed to style his hair in the car park. Then his date walks in wearing a tight, deep purple vest and tight black trousers, looking a little sweaty and his hair was a ruffled mess.

So much for first impressions, Tony thought to himself as he stood up and slid out of the booth to shake the man's hand.

"Hi, sorry I'm a little late, I had to come straight from practice and I swear I don't always look like this much of a disaster" The dirty blonde rushed out as he jogged over to Tony, offering a bandaged up hand which made the slight germaphobe squirm "Oh wait, shit, Nat told me I had to take that off!" He quickly slung his duffle bag onto one of the benches and unzipped it, unwinding the bandages rapidly before grabbing a bottle of brand new hand sanitiser and applying it to his hands before sticking his hand out for Tony who was smiling at the thoughtfulness of such a chaotic looking man and shook his hand.

"Thanks and it's fine for the lateness and everything. I had to come straight from meetings so I don't always look this-" Tony chuckled and bit his lip when he was cut off.

"Damn fine?" He blurted out before clapping a hand over his mouth with an embarrassed look on his face, a muffled "Sorry" came from him quickly after.

"I was going to say uptight, but thank you and I always look this damn fine thank you very much" Tony teased him making the blonde grin back at him with a little bit of sheepishness still hanging from him “Nat told you I’m a bit… weird then, huh?”

“She didn’t say weird, she just said you like things to be clean which I get y’know, stuff is gross and I know I look gross but I’m hoping that I can distract you is this shirt and these trousers since Nat also said to wear them” he smirked and flexed his muscles as he slid into the booth next to his bag, Tony couldn’t help but stare at the blonde as he moved.

“You certainly are distracting” Tony hummed before sliding into his side and taking a sip of the water he had already gotten, the other looked a little sadder when he noticed the glass “It’s fine, I just grabbed a water because of the meetings all day I’ve barely had time to drink”

“Oh that’s a little better, thought I kept you waiting, you weren’t here too long, right?” He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up from under his lashes, Tony shook his head instantly making him sigh in relief “Oh good, that’s good. Shit, I’m Clint Barton by the way, completely forgot to introduce myself”

“Tony Stark, you’re fine I forgot too” He laughed as he handed Clint one of the menus to have a look at “So, you said you just got back from practice, what were you doing?”

“I’m a competitive archer so I was at the range all day, one of the guys there nicked my arm which is why it’s bandaged up right now,” He explained as he gently pressed against the bandage making him wince, Tony instantly reached over and grabbed Clint’s hand gently.

“Don’t hurt yourself, I believe you, are you okay?” He rushed out making Clint smile softly and hold his hand.

“I’m fine, thank you Tony. I’ve had worse from archery, and even worse outside of it” Clint laughed and a small part of Tony panicked for a moment at what Clint meant before he saw the man tap the bandage across his nose “I tripped into the door at home yesterday, my dog grabbed the back of my shirt to try and stop me from falling through it”

“Aw bless you, Steve did say you were a little accident prone” Tony cooed at him softly, Clint rubbed his thumb over his hand carefully “Apart from the germ thing, what else did Natasha tell you about me?”

“She said that you’re a genius and a mechanic, that you’ve got a cute smile, you’re funny and charming and caring” Clint listed off the top of his head before tilting his head to one side, eyes roaming over Tony with a bright smile on his face “Can’t say she was wrong so far. What did Steve say ‘bout me?”

“You’re athletic, great sense of humor, chaotic but cares in his own way, Nat was there when he was talking about you and she said that your thighs are to die for and you’re dorky” Tony laughed when Clint whined and let go of his hand to cross his arms and sulk in the chair, quickly sitting back up when the waitress came to take their order before slouching back and pouting when she left to continue his sulk making Tony laugh at him harder “Aw come on, Clint, I’m here aren’t I? Must have thought something out of that weird list was good”

“You just like me for my thighs” The blonde cried out before rummaging through his bag for a tissue when Tony started to cry with laughter.

The rest of the blind date went amazingly, they couldn’t stop flirting and laughing with each other, Tony reaching out to touch Clint more than he does with even his closest friends. Clint admitted that he was deaf and that his dog was a hearing dog called Lucky which he had to promise that Tony could meet while Tony admitted to have made robots that Clint had made him promise he could meet.

“Dog for bots, them’s the rules” Clint had teased him playfully, but Tony had agreed to it probably a little too eagerly since it meant seeing the wild blonde again.

Natasha and Steve were ready to deafen themselves or at the very least blind each other as they sat listening to Clint and Tony’s incessant flirting and teasing of each other, the couple were sitting beside each other but Tony was very nearly in Clint’s lap with how he was leant against him.

“Oh my god, would you two just ask each other out? You’re clearly head over heels for each other and it would put us out of our misery!” Natasha snapped at them after Clint had kissed Tony’s cheek when he came back, that wouldn’t have been bad on it’s own but Tony had been out the room for two minutes and Clint had kissed his cheek then and said that he would miss him.

“Oh, did we forget to tell you guys? We become, like, official a couple weeks ago” Clint chirped happily as Tony grinned brightly beside before yelping when a shoe was thrown at them, Clint managing to dodge it with ease as he jumped up to run away from Natasha throwing things at him and spitting death threats.

“Are you okay with us, Steve?” Tony asked nervously, ignoring the noise from behind them as Nat and Clint continued to try and kill each other. 

“Of course Tony, I wouldn’t have set you two up if I wouldn’t be okay with it. I’m really happy for you guys, you seem like a great fit, you look a lot happier with Clint”

“Oh, I am”

“Clint! CLINTON! For fuck sake's put your hearing aids in and listen to me you asshole!” Tony screamed after him as Clint ran down the stairs, Tony was going to kill him this time. Tony was trying to have a real conversation about their apartment, about wanting to move house, and Clint just ripped his hearing aids out and bolted out the house. 

It was really good that the neighbours knew them and most of them loved the couple so they didn’t mind so much when Tony chased Clint down the stairs shouting at him to come back and listen, Tony didn’t even think about where Clint was taking him as they ran out into the shared gardens.

Tony’s feet stumbled and he was suddenly thankful for Clint’s fantastic reflexes as he was caught and held up as Clint dropped to one knee and signed to him.

“Will you marry me?” Clint looked half way to crying as he asked and as soon as Tony’s brain caught up to Clint’s words, he had burst into tears and kept signing ‘Yes’ over and over again before his knees went weak and he knelt down to hold Clint, heart beating in his ears.

Lucky bounded over with the ring box in his mouth, being extremely careful as he bounced over and gave it to Clint so that the archer could slide the ring with a ruby and an amethyst in the middle of it onto his finger before putting his hearing aids back in.

“I love you” Tony sobbed into his shoulder heavily, clutching onto him as he ignored their friends stood all around them cheering and clapping for the pair “You scared me so much!”

“I love you too” Clint murmured to him before everyone burst out laughing as Natasha and Steve yelled.

“You’re welcome, you assholes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is chance for me to write ships I don't normally write so here's some Clint/Tony that I hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
